Christmas at the Burrow
by Phoenixica24
Summary: Set after the Epilogue. What happens when Voldemort has Snape's body thrown into the forest and Muggles find him!  I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.
1. Chapter 1: After the Battle

After the Battle:

Severus Snape let go of Harry Potter's hand, his eyes closing as the poison pulsed through his veins. _It hurts, Lily. It hurts so much. Did it hurt like this for you?_

SSSSSS_  
_

He was lost in his own world of pain and death when he felt himself being lifted, heard murmured voices. He slipped peacefully into unconsciousness.

"He's waking up..."

"It's about time!"

"How long has he been in that coma?"

"Nineteen years, and he hasn't aged a day! Funny, what comas do to people."

"Hello? Mister, can you hear us? Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Did his eyelids twitch? Is that a yes?"

"Maybe. He's not waking up this instant. Let's go, our shift ended two hours ago."

"The relief's not here!"

"Who cares? That's their fault. I'm getting out of here; who's coming with me? Party at the bar down the street!" Footsteps faded, a door slammed.

Fingers gently caressed his cheek. "Push the red button when you wake up. Someone will come and explain." Lips touched his forehead, more footsteps, another door.

Severus opened his eyes to see a Muggle hospital room. He blinked for a second, recovering rapidly. With a muttered spell, he was free. He had no intention of staying.

The window opened as he tiptoed over to it, his wand flying into his hand.

HPHPHP

"He was here! Right here!" Harry cried.

"We know, Harry..."

"We saw him too..."

"It's not your fault..."

Harry dropped to his knees, staring blankly at the floor. The one man whom they owed this war to, was gone. They couldn't even honor him with a proper burial. Tears streaked down his face as he thought of all those times they thought of how much they wanted him dead; and now that he was, they wanted him back. Ginny went over and wrapped her arms around him, whispering comfortingly into his ear.

They held a special ceremony on the first day of summer. Not only had Harry seen Severus' memories, but as they went through and cleaned out his rooms, they found a series of journals dating from when Snape was only five or six until the day he died. Having read those and his will broke many people, but none more so than Harry. Even Ron admitted to having regrets about all those times he called Snape "An ugly slimy git." Every journal stated that his favorite day of the year was the first day of summer, because it felt so magical.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took turns speaking at the funeral. Hermione and Harry sobbed their way through it, and even Ron had tears dripping from the end of his long nose.

Months later, engagements and weddings took place, the Wizarding world sorted itself out, and Snape was given many awards and a special status as a hero. They were even considering placing a class on judgements in the Hogwarts curriculum that they would dedicate to him.

Years later, children had been born, and Snape was all but forgotten. Except by Harry, as he stood by the crib containing his second son, Albus Severus Potter. Harry looked up at the stars through the window and whispered, "I'll give him all the fun and love you never had, Professor. I'm sorry for everything you went through. And thank you for everything you did for us. Goodbye."

And so even Harry let go.

But Severus Snape himself had not given up yet, even long after the rest of the world had.


	2. Chapter 2: King's Cross

**Sorry for the late posting-something went wrong and it didn't send the first time around to get beta'd.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta Shona L. McEvoy! **

**And without further ado...Chapter Two! (Rhyme! *giggle*)  
**

King's Cross:

Severus wandered the streets after he escaped the hospital. He picked up some clothes from Spinner's End and Summoned most of his old belongings. He checked a newspaper for the date, covering his shock quickly. He had to find his way back into the Wizarding world!

HPHPHP

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione left King's Cross with Lily, who was too young to go to Hogwarts this year, and headed out for lunch. The Golden Trio had moved on with their lives, and merely enjoyed the sunshine as they discussed the holidays. It was the Weasley's turn to host Christmas at the Burrow, which would inevitably prove a good Christmas.

"We should do New Year's, then." Ginny decided.

"Awww, cmon-" Harry started.

"Uh-uh! They're doing Christmas, we do New Year's!" Ginny scolded.

Harry sighed and acquiesced.

Severus stopped dead. Was that the Golden Trio? And Weasley's younger sister-Ginevra? Who was the young girl? They were all grown up...although Ronald still seemed very immature. Perhaps it was just his nature.

Harry's head turned, and he froze. The others stopped and stared at him. Hermione looked past him, and saw Snape.

"Oh..." she whispered.

Harry ran across the street and threw his arms around his old professor. Severus was stunned. Could his memories prompt such a dramatic response?

As the others crowded around, he figured yes, they could. The family dragged him into the nearest restaurant, insisting he eat something, they had the bill covered, and filling him in on everything that had happened. He was shocked.

"A lot can happen in nineteen years..." he murmured.

"A lots changed, but a lot stayed the same, as well." Harry said bracingly.

"The only thing you can do now is jump right back in. Things will be kind of scrambled at first, but they'll settle down." Ron encouraged, with his mouth full. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, and he swallowed, quickly focusing all his attention on his plate until it was clean.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Ginny asked.

"Not really." Severus admitted. "Realty sold my house in Spinner's End."

"Mum, Mum, can't he come stay with us? Pleeeaaaseee?" Lily begged.

"If he does, you have to behave and not bother him like you do to us." Ginny warned her daughter.

"I promise!" Lily turned on Severus. "Pleeeeeaaaaaseee?"

"Lily! That counts!" her mother scolded.

"It is quite alright. I would like to visit Hogwarts and see if perhaps they have a need of a Potions professor. After a year, I should be able to get a small place of my own." Severus said quickly. Lily looked heartbroken. She took after her grandmother.


	3. Chapter 3: A Place to Stay

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Azzie (Inkfire) for looking this over for me, and if anyone still reads this story, please review, or if you can't do that, PM me, or contact me in some way if you wish me to continue this story. Thank you! I am sooo sorry for the long wait but it's hard to write Christmas stories outside of Christmas season. So my new goal is to finish this by Dec. 25th 2012. ;)**

Chapter Three: A Place to Stay:

Severus looked at Lily Potter for a long time. Then he sighed.

Ginny was glaring at her daughter across the table. Harry looked between them and Severus, then quickly said, "The offer's open, if you'd like."

Severus considered it. Hogwarts would be crowded and full of students, and he would be sure to never have a moment of peace to himself.

"Well, seeing as Hogwarts would be crowded and noisy..." Hermione broke in. "You're welcome to stay at our place as well."

Severus' eyes opened wide. _Are they all offering their houses to me?_

"I think I will accept the Potters' invitation, since their daughter seems to wish for company." he said softly, not at all with his harsh, cold voice that they all undoubtedly remembered.

They nodded and Lily squealed happily, throwing her arms around him. He flinched in shock, and Ginny quickly pulled her daughter away. "I'm so sorry-" she began, but he interrupted.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Potter."

"Please, it's Ginny." she replied.

"Then you must call me Severus."

The wide-eyed looks around the table answered that statement more than clearly enough. They were shocked beyond belief.

"Er...okay...Severus." Harry finally said. Severus seemed greatly amused.

The children accepted it without question, pulling him through Muggle London and trying to convince him to buy ice cream with wizard money. They didn't want to go back to the Leaky Cauldron so he could exchange currencies at Gringotts, because their parents were waiting in the gateway.

He sighed. _Children will always be children._ "You have to wait. I will sneak you past your parents." he promised, knowing he would most likely end up regretting it.

As they approached the gateway, he saw Harry and Ginny waiting, whereas Ron and Hermione had presumably run off on some errand. "I have been persuaded to buy ice cream." he apologized, slipping easily past them. "I did promise." Ginny immediately turned to scold her daughter, but Lily scurried around Severus' other side to skip ahead in front of him. Ginny sighed and gave up. Harry just smiled and led her away into Diagon Alley, calling after Severus, "We'll meet you lot in the Leaky Cauldron in two hours then!" Severus sighed but waved over his shoulder to show that he had heard. _Great, now I've gotten myself roped into babysitting for two more hours..._

Looking around, he noticed some new shops mixed in with the old. Ollivander's was closed, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes seemed to have grown quite a bit, despite only having one of the twins now. He blinked, not quite understanding, until he realized the other must have died in the Final Battle. He nodded to the survivor, guessing from the missing ear that it was George, partially in apology and partially to show his condolences. The ginger stopped dead and stared at his presumed dead former teacher escorting a group of young children down Diagon Alley in broad daylight. He yelled something over his shoulder an ran after them, but soon lost them in the crowd. He stopped, blinking and rubbing his eyes, sure he was hallucinating. Just to have this confirmed, he went searching for his brother or Harry, whomever he found first.

By the time he had made good on his ice cream promise, it had been an hour just getting back and forth and standing in line both at Gringotts' and the Muggle ice cream store. He took the children to Quality Quidditch Supplies and let them run loose until it was almost time to meet their parents.

"I don't wanna go!" Lily begged, but Severus remained firm.

"Do you want your parents to kick me out before I move in?" he asked, hoping to provide motivation for her to quit whining already.

"You're moving in? Like, for good?" she asked brightly, eyes glittering and a new bounce in her step. Severus quickly backtracked.

"Erm, no, just temporarily." he corrected her swiftly. "Come on now, we don't want to be late." Lily pouted even as she ran on ahead with a smile. Severus couldn't help but feel his heart lift, even despite the dirty looks he received from other shoppers who recognized him. There weren't too many left, quite a bit of the percentage was too young, he realized suddenly. It made him feel old. Most of the people from his generation that he knew of had died in the war. Why had he been the only survivor?

"I think it's about time to head back." Ginny said when she saw the children. Hermione agreed quickly.

"See you around." Ron told Harry. They all exchanged goodbyes, Ron shaking Severus' hand, and Hermione even daring to hug him swiftly before grabbing her family and rushing out the door so that they could get home before their next appointment.

"Well, let's go." Ginny said bravely as the four of them stood there. They took the Potters' car back, and Severus interacted mostly with Lily, and only when he absolutely had to. For his part, he just stared out the window, trying to wrap his head around the week's events.

"Here we are." Harry announced suddenly, slowing to a stop. It was a comfortable-looking house, and Lily raced up to the front door, disappearing inside before anyone else had time to get out of the car.

"I'll show you to your room so you can have a bit of peace and quiet before dinner." Ginny told him, and Severus nodded in gratitude. He followed the young woman and her husband inside silently, looking around at the neat hallways, only a few toys and children's belonging lying about on the floor. Pictures adorned the walls, and he forced himself not to stare too longingly at reminders of the childhood he should have had.

"This will be yours for however long you want it." Ginny said gently, pushing open a door to reveal a modestly comfortable guest bedroom. "It's the farthest from the kids' rooms." Severus snorted softly in amusement.

"Thank you." he told her quietly and she shook her head.

"It's the least we can do. Thank you. You are the reason we are alive, the reason we won the war. We all owe everything to you." she reminded him.

"It wasn't just me." he pointed out. Ginny nodded.

"I know. But everyone else was recognized. You weren't. And you did far more than almost anyone else. It's not right, nor can we erase the past. But we can offer you this. Here and now." she explained. Severus offered her a hesitant smile, which she returned before turning to tend to Lily, who wanted to play a game. "I'll send for you when the food's ready, otherwise feel free to roam around and make yourself at home." she told him before leaving him to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Adjusting

A/N: Thanks to anyone still reading this story! Now that the fall activities and NaNo are over, I hope to update more often—with better updates, too. Also thanks to my beta Azzie for looking this over so quickly!

Chapter Four: Adjusting:

Severus lay back on the bed, his head spinning uncomfortably fast. He had been forced to think quickly back when he served under Dark Lord, to cover his true loyalties, but it was nothing comparable to what he had to deal with now.

He harbored no secret doubts about the sincerity of their treatment of him. It was just hard for him to accept. No one had ever truly done something like this for him before, just out of the kindness of their hearts. There had always been some hidden motive behind the kindness.

Now…he wasn't sure if he could adjust to this…acceptance, this new kindness that his former students had shown him. He did know, however, that he wanted to. Badly. This was like a dream he'd carried in his heart all his life, hidden from even himself.

By the time Ginny called him downstairs for dinner, he'd made up his mind to do his best to go on living. To build the life he'd always wanted for himself. And to trust the people around him.


	5. Chapter 5: Building Trust

**A/N: Thanks to Azzie and Phiametta for beta'ing! :)**

Christmas at the Burrow:

Chapter 5: Building Trust:

Lily ran down the hall, and Severus sighed as he followed. Ginny was going out to run some errands, and Harry was at work, which left him alone with Lily.

"I'll be back soon." Ginny tried to reassure him, but he waved her off.

"It's the least I can do." he reminded the young woman. "Take your time—we'll be fine."

He and Lily cleaned up a bit before she talked him into playing games with her. After a while, he left for a minute to go to the bathroom, but when he got back, his young charge had disappeared.

With a sigh, he began searching the property. But as the time passed, he grew increasingly worried. She'd never been able to hide from him half this long before.

Guessing that she may have snuck over to the park near her house, he headed in that direction. Despite his former students' kindness towards him, he somehow didn't think they would take too kindly to him losing their daughter.

When he reached the park, a sense of foreboding washed over him as he realized that the place was deserted on this lovely, sunny Saturday afternoon. Except for two figures at the far end.

The taller one seemed to be restraining the shorter, whom Severus quickly recognized as Lily.

_Death Eater remnants? _he guessed. It would make sense for them to target Harry Potter's daughter. Although he had heard that they had all but disappeared—either sent to Azkaban, dead, or pardoned, and the pardons had been very limited.

He cautiously moved closer, before realizing the man was a common Muggle thug.

"Let her go." he said softly, his voice full of its old cold authority. The other man's laugh died on his lips as he sized up his opponent. Something told him this guy was deadly.

After a moment, the thug shoved Lily at Severus and ran. A passing neighbor called for help and gave chase, while Severus dragged Lily home to find that both her parents had returned in their absence and, miraculously, were only slightly worried. Apparently they had assumed Severus had taken her out for a treat, which wasn't all that unusual when he thought about it. He and Lily quickly told their story, and Ginny managed to scold her daughter and thank Severus profusely in the same breath. Lily was forbidden from wandering off like that again, and Severus came to a quiet realization on his own.

_They really do trust me._


End file.
